Bad Blood
by Fey Isla
Summary: Itachi. Pemuda yang mengalirkan gen yang sama dengan para Uchiha. Klan yang disebut sebagai pemilik dari cinta yang sejati. OS. Steamy. Itachi/Hinata.


**Warning:** _OS._ _Crack. Mild language. Sexual tension, deskripsi yang tidak indah. Itachi's PoV._

 **A/N:** _Bad Blood—fic yang sudah lama menjamur di entri. Bad Blood bukan songfic, bukan tentang frenemies Tay/Katy. Referensi judul murni diambil karena ketidakkreatifan author. Bad-Blood, dalam artian sesungguhnya._

* * *

 **Naruto ©** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 **Bad Blood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia para pujangga banyak menorehkan petuah cinta. Untaian katanya bertulis tinta emas. Dipercaya, diyakini, dijadikan prinsip setiap insan yang mengarungi romansa percintaan penuh melodrama. Tipe manusia melankolis menggelikan yang mudah menggalau karena cinta. Tapi itu bukan aku.

Deskripsinya dalam-berima, memotivasi penuh kesan bijak. Tapi mencinta tak semudah kala bibir mengucapkannya. Yang cinta bisa membuat orang lupa daratan. Yang cinta selalu bisa berlaku apapun. Cinta pertama. Cinta sejati. Cinta mati. Cinta yang berkhianat karena cinta, kehilangan, mendendam, lalu putus asa yang akan berujung pada dua hal; kalau tidak mengakhiri dengan mati konyol atau pemaksaan.

Tapi itu bukan aku. Dan jangan pernah samakan aku dengan mereka yang menggila. Karena kisah cinta pemaksaan hanya ada dalam imajinasi para penulis fanfiksi atau shoujo manga—yang akan terselesaikan dengan sentuhan panas dan penuh keringat di atas ranjang. Karena realita tak semanis angan-angan tentang indahnya bercinta.

Aku bukan pamanku, Madara, yang terkenal karena sifat fatalis. Lebih menyenangi peran antagonis yang tak segan bertindak anarki untuk apa yang ia inginkan.

Bukan pula Izuna, seorang yang tegar dan setia memegang satu cinta pada pria Senju paling kaku dan dingin. Tak usah memintaku memaparkan bagaimana itu terjadi! Pilihan orientasinya tak masuk teritori untuk kuketahui.

Dan tak sama seperti sepupuku, Shisui, Uchiha paling potensial untuk meneruskan tahta kelola bisnis keluarga kami, yang memilih cinta dengan caranya sendiri.

Lalu adik kecilku bukan perbandingan yang cocok dalam hal ini. Sasuke kecilku yang manis cuma seorang bocah labil yang suka iri sekaligus mengagumi kakaknya. Tumbuh menjadi pemuda desawa tak menghilangkan sikap impulsif dan kompetitifnya padaku.

Tapi aku Itachi. Pemuda yang mengalirkan gen yang sama dengan para Uchiha. Klan yang disebut sebagai pemilik dari cinta yang sejati. Definisiku tentang cinta tak seindah para penyair. Tak serumit akar pohon yang merambati dinding hingga sengkarut. Bagiku mengartikan cinta itu sederhana, _cinta tahu siapa pemiliknya._

Jadi saat dihadapkan pada makhluk hawa bermata bulan yang menatap malu-malu, aku tahu dia milikku. Setidaknya harus menjadi milikku. Kuhiraukan fakta bahwa gadis ini bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah yang sialnya sanggup menggetarkanku. Maka setelahnya, tersebutlah aku sebagai pria yang menyenangi daun muda.

Bukan masalah, tentu. Karena visualisasi gadis dihadapanku ini begitu menyegarkan. Begitu manis.

Brengsek! Sejak kapan tubuhku tegang seperti ini?

Dia.

Gadis yang bahkan hanya berdiri canggung di samping Ayahnya yang sibuk mengakrabkan diri dengan kami. Gadis yang begitu mungil dengan gaun malamnya di perjumpaan pertama kami, pesta paskah sebulan lalu. Gadis yang terus-menerus menunduk risau karena sadar tatapanku padanya yang—entahlah seperti apa rautku malam itu.

Dengan wajah mulus yang bersemu merah seperti itu sulit untukku memalingkan tatapan darinya.

Manis. Manis sekali.

Aku bahkan sanggup memandanginya hingga mataku berair jika tak mengingat bagian tubuhku yang lain sedang merespon secara berlebih di balik setelan hitam yang kupakai. Aku segera pamit sebelum gelas ini remuk dalam cengkeraman tanganku yang terlalu kuat, sebelum salah seorang di antara mereka menyadari kondisiku yang menegang kaku.

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Hi-na-ta. Gelenyar asing muncul di ujung lidahku saat mengeja namanya. Menimbulkan efek lain seperti panas yang mengaliri pembuluh darah seusai melafalkan berbait-bait namanya sejak malam itu. Jenis sensasi yang kusuka. Menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakan karena hanya bisa membayangkannya dalam wujud semu.

Sensasi menumpukan hasrat tak terbendung menjejali isi kepala. Membutuhkan penyaluran hingga tak sekedar angan-angan berwujud mimpi panas tentang Aku dan Dia di atas ranjang. Aku menginginkannya. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu hingga kata cinta terucap dari bibirku saat wacana pendekatan kedua keluarga terjalin.

Aku tak sama dengan Uchiha kebanyakan; yang memilih bergerak agresif penuh intimidasi. Aku bergerak dengan caraku sendiri. Menyentuhnya melalui tatapan, berbicara dengan hati, sebelum menariknya dengan segala daya upayaku. Menjadi biasa agar terlihat kontras. Dan tak percuma saat hari itu akhirnya tiba. Hari di mana aku merengkuhnya dalam dekapan posesif penuh damba.

Aku yang Dia pilih di antara para prodigi Uchiha sebagai yang beruntung untuk memilikinya.

Cinta kadang kala tak sejalan dengan keinginan, tapi itu semua tak berlaku untukku.

.

.

.

Reaksi Hinata adalah apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Hinata masih menunduk. Masih sibuk menekuri sepasang tangan yang saling meremas pinggangnya. Sesekali menggeliat lemah dalam kungkungan tubuhku yang memeluknya. Berulang kali menggesek pahaku yang menjadi alasnya duduk.

Dia pikir apa yang sedang ia perbuat? _Lap dance_?

Sengaja atau tidak, gadis ini menyerukan tantangan seberapa jauh aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali.

Perlahan sekali, aku mengecup pipinya, menelusuri kulitnya yang bersemu merah dengan bibirku. Aku menyukainya. Aku suka caranya membangkitkan gairahku.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata melenguh pelan, menatap pada bibirku yang tersenyum miring. Ia menggeleng sedetik kemudian.

Aku menyeringai kian lebar, tertawa lemah di samping telinganya, melanjutkan acara percumbuan kami dengan menggigit daun telinganya. Hinata terpekik, mencengkeram lengan kemeja yang kulingkis sesiku, kemudian menatapku dengan gugup.

"I-itachi- _nii_..."

Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan, menahan tawa dan dengusan karena reaksinya. Aku menekannya ke arahku, berbisik di depan wajahnya, "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat dengan panggilan saat hanya ada aku dan kau."

Hinata menjawab dengan mengetatkan bibir, "Sa-sayang," ia bertanya, "Ki-kita sedang apa... se-sebenarnya?"

Haruskah kujawab pertanyaannya?

Sebut tindakan ini adalah hasil frustrasiku yang sepekan absen menghubunginya karena ujian yang tengah ia jalani. Dan aku takkan menyiakan kesempatan saat diserahi ijin Ayahnya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. _Penthouse_ ku adalah tempat terbaik untuk melepas rindu yang menggunung sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu.

"Menurutmu apa?" ada nada geli dalam pertanyaanku, "Jika bercumbu itu untuk melepas rindu, maka aku katakan ya. Aku merindukanmu dan hal lain apa lagi yang akan kulakukan untuk membayarnya?"

Senyuman Hinata tenggelam dalam ciuman sarat kerinduan. Cengkeraman kuat terasa di pundakku. Hinata mendesah, bernapas dalam mulutku yang menginvasi bibirnya penuh kesan panas dan menggebu.

Hinata terdorong, tertarik jatuh sejajar dengan sofa. Bibir kami bertaut, lidah saling membelit. Tanganku meraba, mencari-cari celah untuk melucutinya. Hinata mengerang menatap mataku yang redup karena gairah. Ia menahan lenganku, meremasnya tapi tak kuat. Lemah terperdaya oleh tatapan hipnotik dan kendali diriku yang meliar.

"Aku senang kau memilihku," ujarku di antara kepayahan bernapas, "Dan aku senang mengetahui bahwa minggu depan kau akan berganti nama menjadi Uchiha. Mengikatmu seumur hidup adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan."

Penyaluran syahwat tak terbendung melepaskan hasratku yang rindu akan sentuhannya. Aku tak peduli apapun. Ketidaksabaranku memuncak melihat Hinata yang terbaring tanpa perlawanan.

Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Tidak sabar adalah salah satu sifat Uchiha. Semua orang tahu itu, tak terkecuali gadis manisku ini.

"A-ah!"

Jeritan lemah Hinata menggaung saat aku sibuk menjejaki tiap-tiap inchi kulit mulusnya. Menggigit lembut nadi yang menyembul di leher.

Aku bangkit, membopong Hinata menuju lantai dua, kamarku. Sofa bukan tempat yang bagus untuk pengalaman pertama Hinata. Tentu saja.

"I-itachi... kau mau apa?"

"Menandaimu sebelum hari pernikahan kita."

Dan seringaiku semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi keterkesiapan di wajahnya. Gadisku. Milikku.

Dalam hidup, ada hal yang harus diingat bahwa setiap orang memiliki takdir yang sudah tersurat sejak lahir. Bahwa seseorang memiliki satu hal yang tak bisa ditolak keberadaannya. Darah memang pekat. Merah tapi tak sama satu dengan lain orang.

Aku Itachi. Pemuda yang mengalirkan gen yang sama dengan para Uchiha. Klan yang disebut sebagai pemilik dari cinta yang sejati, selalu mendapatkan apa yang kami mau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
